Conventional antenna systems in devices such as laptop computers may be connected to front-end modules through long RF cable which introduce noise and power loss. As a result, throughput and range of the mobile computer are significantly degraded. These RF cables increase bill of materials (BOM) cost as well. In addition to these problems, there are interferences between multiple antennas in the mobile devices. In future mobile devices, severe interference between multiple radios are expected to occur.
Thus, a strong need exists for multi-band highly isolated planar antennas integrated with front-end module for mobile applications
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.